<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>where every wish comes true by duelistkingdom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275285">where every wish comes true</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelistkingdom/pseuds/duelistkingdom'>duelistkingdom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 days of Christmas 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Getting Together, M/M, wingman yami yuugi, yami yuugi thinks that everyone's in love with yuugi (and he's right!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelistkingdom/pseuds/duelistkingdom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yugi wants a holiday date. jonouchi agrees to help. yami yugi has a very simple solution.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Mutou Yuugi, Wishshipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 days of Christmas 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>where every wish comes true</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you so much to ruby for beta'ing this for me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yugi had always liked the aesthetic of the winter holidays and he liked the idea of having this great winter romance. There was just one problem with that: he did not know where to begin with going after a romance. Then again, this year he had help for seeking that out. Jonouchi had been roped into helping Yugi find love within the next three months for the winter holidays. Granted, the real holiday date that Yugi really wanted was with Jonouchi but…well, Yugi didn’t want to risk losing his friendship with Jonouchi. Jonouchi’s friendship meant too much to him to go risking it all on some silly whim.</p><p>His other self had some thoughts on this, most of which went along the general idea of “just go for it” and insisting that Jonouchi clearly liked Yugi. “I don’t know why you won’t realize that the perfect holiday date is Jonouchi, partner,” Yami had said, looking vaguely confused. “You like him, he likes you, it’s perfect.”</p><p>“You seem to be under the impression that everyone is in love with me,” Yugi remarked rather drily as he tried to focus on his schoolwork despite being preoccupied. His mom wasn’t impressed with his grades, and Yugi didn’t like disappointing his mom. “You swore up and down last week that Anzu was in love with me. Now Jonouchi is too? Doesn’t seem right.”</p><p>“They are,” Yami said, sounding a bit more defensive. “I just think that you’re a little harsh on yourself. You should be more confident.”</p><p>“I am confident,” Yugi said with a side eye over at Yami. “I am confident that if I ask Jonouchi out, our friendship would be wrecked.”</p><p>Yami rolled his eyes. “I think your friendship with Jonouchi is much stronger than that, partner,” Yami said, now slightly floating just above Yugi’s desk. “I think even if I’m wrong about Jonouchi having romantic feelings towards you, he would still be friends with you.” When Yugi didn’t respond, Yami simply went back into the puzzle to allow Yugi to muse over this. There was still time until the holidays, but Yugi didn’t want to rock the boat.</p><p>However, over the next few months, Yami was not letting up on the idea that Yugi should ask Jonouchi out instead of trying to find a different date. Yugi was somewhat impressed: normally Yami got distracted with a different idea halfway through. Any time Yugi was around Jonouchi now, Yami would specifically come out of the Puzzle to insist that Yugi ask Jonouchi out. Yugi was secretly grateful that Jonouchi could not see nor hear Yami in spirit form. Still, it was hard to not want to argue with Yami every time this happened.</p><p>Unfortunately, one day in late November, Jonouchi noticed Yugi was acting strange. This was because Yami was right next to him, insisting that Yugi just go for it already. “Hey, are you okay,” Jonouchi asked, a concerned look on his face. “You seem to be spacing out…wait, is your other self here?”</p><p>Yugi felt his cheeks turning bright red as Yami lightly nudged him, telling him once again to take a chance on asking Jonouchi out. Once again, Yugi had a laundry list of reasons that he shouldn’t, but Yami made it seem like every single reason was just a reason to be a coward. And Yugi didn’t want to be a coward, but…he also didn’t want to lose Jonouchi out of his life. Not now that he knew how great it was to have Jonouchi in it. He didn’t want to go back to them not being friends. So maybe he was a coward. A coward for a good reason. “Uh, yeah,” Yugi said, rather awkwardly as his other self once again stated that he should just ask Jonouchi out. He could not focus entirely. “He’s got a lot on his mind, you know.”</p><p>“Please don’t lie to him about what I’m saying,” Yami said with a scowl. “I told you to ask him out!”</p><p>“Yeah, I imagine he would,” Jonouchi said, rather thoughtfully. Yugi could only notice how nice Jonouchi looked in this light. “There’s a lot of stuff you guys have to worry about.”</p><p>Yugi didn’t want to think about that right now. He knew that one day, he’d have to lose one of his friends and it was unavoidable. It was another reason to not want to lose Jonouchi. If he had to be down a friend in the future… “Let’s not talk about that right now,” Yugi said quickly, eager to change the subject. “December’s next month.”</p><p>“And we still haven’t found you a date,” Jonouchi exclaimed. “Oh man, how are you gonna get a date in a week?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Yugi admitted, frowning as he noticed Jonouchi suddenly looked slightly nervous. What could Jonouchi possibly be nervous about? “I guess there’s always next year.”</p><p>Suddenly Jonouchi came to a stop, looking even more nervous and awkward than before. And worse, Yami seemed to know something that Yugi didn’t. In fact, Yami ducked out immediately, saying something about how the two of them should have some privacy and once again reiterating that Yugi should ask Jonouchi out. “Uh, Yug’,” Jonouchi said, shifting around awkwardly. “What if I had sort of…intentionally put off finding you a date?”</p><p>Yugi frowned. “Why would you do that?”</p><p>“Cause,” he said, staring at his shoes before looking up slightly towards Yugi. Yugi was extremely confused as to why Jonouchi would do such a thing. Nothing in Jonouchi’s eyes told him anything. “I uh… I kind of… I wanted to ask you out myself.”</p><p>That last sentenced blurred together and Yugi couldn’t help himself. “Huh?”</p><p>“I wanted to ask you out myself,” Jonouchi said, standing up straighter and looking a bit more confident. “I…I like you and stuff.”</p><p>Yugi was taken aback and didn’t know exactly what to say in response to that. Well, what could he say? Yugi stood up on his tiptoes, pulling Jonouchi down towards him to give him a kiss. It was all Yugi ever really wanted out of the holiday season anyway. And with the way that Jonouchi pulled him closer, Yugi could only help but think that of course Jonouchi wanted this too. He made a mental note to tell his other self that he was right about Jonouchi wanting to date him. And just in time for the winter holidays, too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>